


Make It Easy To Be Near You

by shipwrecks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, if you don't think 1d hits gravity bongs u r lying 2 urself, my only functional otp, stoned realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecks/pseuds/shipwrecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So naturally, Harry and Louis are getting really high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Easy To Be Near You

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my livejournal, [locatives](http://locatives.livejournal.com/1652.html). first 1D fic. title from (if you didn't already know) "i will" by the beatles.

They have a day off. They have nowhere to be for twenty four hours. No one is going to bother them. They even got to turn off their phones.

So naturally, Harry and Louis are getting really high.

It is, like all their ideas, paradoxical in how great and awful it could possibly go. Schrodinger's idea, if you will.

A bowl is consistently being passed between the two of them, Louis remembering to repack it when necessary (letting Harry forget about it in favor of rolling around on the floor in a fit of giggles every time he takes a particularly big hit). At first, they were trying to embarrass each other by going through their respective itunes and finding songs that would be that much funnier while stoned, but then 'Back in the USSR' came on shuffle and they let the White Album keep rattling on as background noise.

"Have you ever thought about us?" Louis' voice is deafening in his own head right now.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Harry stretches out the one syllable in 'us' as he looks at Louis upside down from the floor. To Lou, he looks like he's frowning. It's unnatural.

"I don't know, just us, ya know? We're really weird."

"Hells yeah we are!"

Louis does a behind the mouth chuckle but his shoulders betray him. Harry flips around onto his stomach so he's finally looking at him right side up and his head is tilted just the slightest. He kind of looks like one of the raptors in Jurassic Park. But like, a curly haired one. With really green eyes. And a nice mouth.

He might be too high for this shit.

Harry blinks a couple of times and starts off, "No I mean, we are really weird. But I like it. That we're really weird. You and me."

He swears he only closes his eyes for a second but when he opens them, Harry's right in front of his face.

"You have freckles I didn't know were there."

"So do you."

"I'm really close to your face right now."

"Mhm," and Louis licks his lips and swallows hard and he'll later blame it on dry mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh"

Harry says and Louis tries to tell him he's not talking but only gets out "I'm-" when Harry kisses him and he's not ready for it but it doesn't take him long to start kissing back. And when Harry's tongue asks his mouth for permission - just the way Harry would himself - he grants it and Harry finally relaxes against him and the invisible, almost there weight of him becomes full on as he well and truly straddles him.

Louis reaches up first and foremost to Harry's hair. He can't help it; he's always been a bit fascinated with it. He winds fingers in a curl at the nape of his neck and tugs, just a little, and the smallest sound escapes Harry's mouth but Louis doesn't miss it, no sir, and then there's this overwhelming feeling of want. Wanting to make Harry make that noise over and over. Wanting Harry to want to make him make noises like that over and over. Want. The word flip flops around in his head as his hands wander but it's all lazy thus far until he feels a pinch in the ribs.

"Oi," and Harry brings him back to the couch where this is most certainly not a stoned dream. He tugs on the end of his shirt and he pulls it over his head and suddenly Louis feels, ridiculously enough, exposed. Harry takes off his own shirt but he teeters a bit and they're both hard and it's electric, that first bit of contact, and there is a millisecond where their faces say 'fuck it' right before their lips are back together and no, no they're definitely not waiting to get their pants off.

Harry grinds down hard and fast as his tongue does this thing that short circuits his brain and he suddenly doesn't know how to moan and buck into him at the same time because too much is happening at once. Instead, he strings kisses along Harry's jaw until he hits his neck and feels the pulse point and it's an echo of his heartbeat and it's thumping and loud in Louis' ears and it matches his own. He plants his lips there, sucks and bites and knows he's going to leave a glaring hickey, but that want feeling comes back and now it's just, want to claim Harry as his own. Even if only they know it. Harry grinds again, but this time involuntary and the noise he makes is like the last but now out in the open, and Louis needs more, more.

He strategically rearranges their legs so that it's not just Harry doing the work and taking the credit and making him feel like this is all being done to him and he is not an active participant. And his inner thoughts are stoned and running off the rails because as if it isn't enough he spent all day smoking, now he's in Harry's trap and trying to make this equal but it feels so lopsided because how could anyone want someone as much as he wants Harry now?

"Want." and it's a surprise to hear Harry, hitched breath and throaty and it sends a spark low like his voice is traveling through telephone wires under Louis' skin. "You." he adds, like it's an afterthought, like that part doesn't really need to be said because they both knew it anyway, and the wires pull tight.

That spurs Louis on, exactly what he needed to hear and how did he fucking know, and now it's just raw and rutting up against each other and Louis mouths at the groove where neck and shoulder meet on Harry and it's perfect like all of him always is and Harry grabs at his waist, his hands slip sliding, and he squeezes tight as he comes and he thinks he might have heard him say "Lou" and whether he did or didn't, the thought is enough, and Louis tenses before release and then there's spots behind his eyes as him and Harry just sink in to each other.

Then they laugh like idiots because they're still pretty high and the album's still playing and one of them left their phone on and someone's texting them. The world's still happening. Louis' leaving the lightest marks along Harry's collarbone and he knows he'll get it from management tomorrow, but Harry's squirming around on top of him because he's ticklish; it's silly and endearing and Harry's still Harry and he's still Louis and that's his most favorite part of all this.

Harry kisses Louis' forehead with a 'hmph' sound and murmurs "want" into his hair.

And it always comes back to want. 

Wanting all of Harry all at once in all the different ways one human could want another human.

It's like up until now, he felt like his heart beat irregularly and then there's this sudden sharp intake of breath that makes him realize that this whole time's it's been beating _har-ry_.

And that's that.


End file.
